Go Cry Go
Go Cry Go is the opening theme for Season 2 of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It is performed by OxT. Characters By Appearance * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Demiurge * Cocytus * Sebas Tian * Ainz Ooal Gown * Zaryusu Shasha * Shasuryu Shasha * Zenberu Gugu * Succulent * Edström * Zero * Davernoch * Malmvist * Peshurian * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Tina * Tia * Evileye * Climb * Gazef Stronoff * Brain Unglaus * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Solution Epsilon * Narberal Gamma * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Crusch Lulu * Tuare * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Victim * Gargantua * Sous-chef * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Eclair Ecleir Eicler Lyrics Kanji= GO CRY GO We're really truthless 今無常一体の世界で Here is no truth left 笑顔もなく奪い合う It's like a party 騙す　策するもまた自由 突き進め　果てるまで 主持ちやペテン師　どちらにも Might even sound surprising "What can I believe?"　そんな問なんて No real answer Soon we're dead この酷の中消えてDIVE 今は Break Out! Break Out!　進めよう！ Cry Out! Cry Out! その意志を掲げて！ さあ　もっと Break Out! Break Out!　世界を！ Cry Out! Cry Out! 切り拓け！ 迷おう　Tell me more そう We gotta just get crazy, crazy in it Just get crazy now Dance dance crazy, crazy in it 夢が近くて GO CRY GO |-|Romaji= GO CRY GO We're really truthless ima mujou ittai no sekai de Here is no truth left egao mo naku ubaiau It's like a party damasu saku suru mo mata jiyuu tsukisusume hateru made shomochi ya petenshi dochira ni mo Might even sound surprising "What can I believe?"　sonna toi nante No real answer Soon we're dead kono koku no naka kiete DIVE ima wa Break Out! Break Out!　susumeyou! Cry Out! Cry Out! sono ishi wo kakagete! saa motto Break Out! Break Out!　sekai wo! Cry Out! Cry Out! kirihirake! mayoou Tell me more We gotta just get crazy, crazy in it Just get crazy now Dance dance crazy, crazy in it yume ga chikakute GO CRY GO |-|English= GO CRY GO! We're really ruthless In an ever-changing world Here there is no truth left. Fight for it, without smiles It's like a party Deceive or strategize, you are free to choose Keep going till the end Regardless you become a winner or loser Might even sound a little surprising 'What can I believe?', Such a question No real answer All disappear in this cruelty, Dive Now Break Out! Break Out! Let's Advance! Cry Out! Cry Out! Aim high! Now More Break Out! Break Out! The World! Cry Out! Cry Out! Trailblaze Even if you get lost So we gotta just go crazy, crazy in it Just get crazy now Dance Dance Crazy, Crazy in it Is this a dream or hell? GO CRY GO! Trivia * Go Cry Go was one of the songs included in the Overlord Original Soundtrack, released on September 26, 2018. pl:Go Cry Go Category:Music Category:Opening Themes